helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
The Chosen One
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info The church held a fundraising ball, and what did Magda hear during the sacred experience of the prayer ritual? Objective Beat Lady A in the Beauty Contest and talk to Cleric Pan. Rewards EXP +500 Synopsis The prayer ball held by the nobles made Magda think that the Finsel nobles were not as bad as she thought, but they actually were. During the donation process, Magda stood up first and changed the situation with her own actions. Notes *There is a makeup of the same name, The Chosen One. Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: Mom, it seems that the Church often uses blue and white for decoration. Why? Eliza: White and blue are the symbols of the pure white Goddess and the blue sky. By the way, Cleric Pan has been invited to today's ball to pray for Finsel. Get dressed up and remember to win a good reputation for the Ellenstein family on such an occasion. Magda: I know, mom. Story Chat 2 Magda: Phew... Phew... Slow down, calm down. Thankfully I'm not late. It's so quiet in the hall. Cleric Pan: Blue sky and pure white Goddess. You shall shelter your people and choose our souls from the dust. You shall open the door upward and you are glaring at the sinners who don't get your favor. You shall give us your blessing and pour the milk from the dome to the deep crack. You shall herald disasters and create famine as you urge seeds to take root in spring. You shall be merciful, if your creation is docile. You shall be merciful, if your creation is docile. Magda: You shall be merciful, if your creation is docile... Even these high-class nobles are crouching and praying... Actually, they are not as cold as I imagine. People are all worrying about the future of Finsel. Noble A: It's really tiring to go through this prayer ceremony. Let's start the ball now. Magda: Eh...? Lady: Yes, yes, bring up the good wine now. Magda: (Sure enough...) Florna: May the Goddess bless.... I don't know... whether you are interested in donating for the church... Lady A: It's rude to stand in a lady's way with a fundraiser box in your hands. Magda: Lady Florna was pushed aside by the lady. She was so rude. This lady, you... : Story Root 2 : Lady A: Can you be qualified for such a ball? Go away. Don't hinder the blessing of the Goddess. : Magda: ...Lost to her. (Go back to change clothes and compete with her again.) : Ends Story Root 1 Lady A: I often hear the Dawn of the Ellenstein Family is kind and pious. This ball is really more dazzling with your presence. Magda: Thank you for your compliment, but I think the brightest and most pious thing on this occasion should be the politeness to the clerics. Don't you agree? Noble A: Aha, I think the champagne over there is good. Excuse me. Magda: Phew... Finally she went away. Are you all right, Lady Florna? Florna: Yes, yes... Thank you, Magda... Cleric Pan: You showed up just in time, as if... Magda: Huh? Cleric Pan: The Goddess whispered in your ear and told you who was going to get in trouble. Magda: ...You are joking with me, Cleric Pan, right? Cleric Pan: Really? Did you really feel nothing strange or different? Magda: Eh... You mean...? Oh, tell you what, that prayer just now... really gave me a very sacred experience, and I seemed to hear the voice of the Goddess. Cleric Pan: Not everyone can hear the voice of the Goddess, Lady Magda. You are the chosen one. Magda: Chosen? Chosen to be what? Cleric Pan: Chosen to be kind and gentle. Magda: ...You are making fun of me again. You may be well aware that the word kind is no more useful than gold in the eyes of these arrogant nobles. Cleric Pan: I'd like to believe that every good thing in the world is done by some kind and gentle person. Magda: Is that what the Goddess said? Cleric Pan: Maybe it's the guide for you. Magda: ...Ahem... Now that you've praised me so much, I'll do something good. (Well... It is really stressful to walk into the crowd with Cleric Pan in front of the people. Cleric Pan: Lady Magda... You... Magda: Today, the Ellenstein family is going to donate to the Church, which is a glorious tradition of us. We stand with the city that gave birth to and has raised us! Cleric Pan: Lady Magda? You are too reckless, which may cause you some trouble. Magda: It doesn't matter. As you said, I'm the chosen one. The chosen one is not afraid of these. Cleric Pan: ... Story Chat 3 Magda: Thank you for sending me back again, Cleric Pan. Cleric Pan: Compared to your brave words and great deeds, sending you home is just lifting a finger. Magda: I just said a few words... Cleric Pan: Although it was a few words, you have met our urgent need. Without you, the nobles would not be able to make generous donations, and the Church would not be able to help more people. Magda: I'm flattered... Cleric Pan: Lady Magda. Magda: Huh? (Cleric Pan's face becomes so serious... And the movements of his hands... seem to be the formal and serious church etiquette I saw outside the church last time...) (Is... Is that white light? There is some soft white light between Cleric Pan's fingers?) You... Cleric Pan: Don't worry, I have passed your kindness to the Goddess. May the Goddess bless you. Magda: The Goddess blesses you too, Cleric Pan. Category:Favor Quests Category:Transcript